wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira (Wii Sports)
To see the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Akira (Wii Sports Club). Akira is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports His skill level in Tennis is about 500, and he usually plays with Luca, but sometimes Emily. In Baseball, he is very bad, being one of the first 9 players (the 4th worst player) and has a team of Luca, Emma, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Akira '''plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Martin. In Boxing, he is very bad, at around 230 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is a Pro and is the last player in the 1300 mark at at least 1391+ (the 8th best player). In Table Tennis, he is a high Pro. He is the 3rd best player and has a skill of 1470. In Basketball, '''Akira is also a Pro with a skill of 1183. His Basketball team players are Hayley and Jessie. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 81st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Akira is a Master Mii. Trivia *'Akira' is one of the only Players to not be PRO in any sport in Wii Sports, but be PRO in all sports in Wii Sports Resort. *In Wii Music, he is named William. *Akira wears the exact same red-tinted shades as Martin. *His Japanese name is the same as his English name. *His Wii Music Japanese name is U-Iriamu. *In Baseball, Akira is the 4th worst player. Coincidentally, he is the 4th Mii to come up alphabetically. *On My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge by creating that ''Wiki, which means only that Wiki's creator, Winter7073, can earn it. *'Akira''' and Yoko are the second best pair in Friend Connection, with 68 points (Good Pals). *He is the best male player in Table Tennis. *He is pro in half of the sports. He is bad at Boxing, Baseball and Cycling. Gallery AkiraDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Akira, as seen in the portrait Badge-19-0.png|Akira's badge 4- Akira's Team.jpg|Akira's Baseball Team 2018-01-13 (29).png 2018-02-09 (27).png|Akira in Boxing 2018-02-09 (47).png|Akira in Baseball 20180210_121532.jpg|Akira and his teammates Hayley and Jessie in Basketball 2018-03-02 (64).png|Akira about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (5).png|Akira doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (28).png IMG_0616.jpg|A sleepy Akira DSC01934.JPG|Akira in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Akira doubling up with Luca in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-07-24 (16).png|Akira playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_05687.JPG|Akira swordfighting at Dusk 1533334053923618859953.jpg IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 2018-08-29 (25).png|Akira (right). in Cycling 2018-09-15 (34).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:5 Letters Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Sunglasses Category:Black haired Miis Category:Adults Category:Bronze badge Miis